villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Jester of chaos/Pure Evil Proposal: Bobby Hayes
*Original: http://villains.wikia.com/d/p/3179493162221867716 Got another candidate to bring cuz why not ^_^ What's the Work RIPD is a 2013 American Fantasy buddy cop film that tells us the story of Nick Walker, a police who got shot to dead by his former partner. After he was killed, he then joined a police organization in the afterlife known as R.I.P.D. or better known as Rest In Piece Department and was assigned as a partner of another obnoxious veteran police officer from the Wild West known as Roy Pulsipher and together, they try to protect the living world from arrogant, malevolent, bloodthirsty evil spirits known as the Dead-O's Now, our candidate here is unsurprisingly the former partner of Nick who shot him in the back... His name? Meet Bobby Hayes everyone! Who is He/What Has He Done Okay, so Bobby Hayes here is actually a charismatic former partner of Nick in the Boston Police Force and when Nick was alive, both Bobby and Nick stole a gold during a raid on a drug dealer's hideout and both of them share the profit with each other and while Nick initially tries to hid the gold from his unsuspecting wife, he then decides to give it to the higher ups which resulted on Bobby getting pissed and in the next raid, he unsurprisingly betrays Nick and shoots him in the back so that Nick won't give the gold to the higher ups and keep the gold for himself. After Nick's death, it turns out that Bobby was revealed to conspire with other creatures known as Dead-O's in order to gain several golds for his plan creating a dangerous artifact known as "Staff of Jericho". This would resulted on the flow of souls getting reversed and instead of getting passed to afterlife, they will stay on Earth. Now, you might be thinking that this doesn't sound bad. But here's the thing, the majority of the souls in question are the Dead-O's which are the monsters who disguise themselves as humans and if their souls rots, the environments around them also rots due to their putrid stench. This would also resulted on TheEndOfTheWorldAsWeKnowIt. When both Nick and Roy captured Bobby in his home, Bobby then took off his St. Christopher Medal that his grandmother gave him and reveals himself to be a powerful Dead-O whose stench ended up making his house decays and collapses around him. It was revealed that he intends to create Staff of Jericho so that he could stay in the Earth for his own amusement for lap dances and says that hell could kiss his ass. After he and his buddies were captured by the RIPD, he ended up escaping along with his buddy thanks to the confiscated item that freezes the whole department and then going back to the city to assemble the Staff of Jericho along with his men which resulted on several blackholes being summoned and causes several buildings being destroyed thanks to said blackholes. Due to the Staff of Jericho needing human sacrifice to activate it, he then orders his men to kidnap Nick's wife/widow, Julia, so that he could perform a human sacrifice on her by stabbing her in order to activate the Staff. During the final battle against Nick, Bobby then smash Nick's head repeatedly with a rock and taunting him that a human sacrifice for activating the staff doesn't necessarily to be Julia but he did so anyway because why not? Fortunately, Nick manages to get back and kill his evil partner once and for all. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors None that given. While you could argue that he's a Well-Intentioned Extremist because he will try to activate the staff of Jericho so that his kind could roam on Earth, the issue is that he never had a close bond with his kind and mostly treats them at subordinate at best and at one point during the final battle, he has no issue using one of them as a HumanShield. That and he was also established as a bastard before by stealing the gold so that he could slake his own pleasure and I think his motivation is to stay on Earth so that he could enjoy his own life as long as he stays so yeah... Oh and while the film is a comedy, Hayes is played pretty seriously btw and none of his actions are treated as a joke and it happens in the movie and has a lethal and nasty consequences in it so yep. Heinous Standard Attempts to end the world by trying to summon the legion of Dead-O's to Earth after creating Staff of Jericho, shoots your own partner to get the gold for yourself and then attempts to sacrifice your own partner's wife because why not? Yep! He sets it alright. Final Verdict Methinks a keep and you guys decide on his inclusion. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals